Things Are Shaping Up To Be Pretty Odd
by oliviathecf
Summary: Canceled for major weabooness and awful horribleness.
1. The Start

AN: I bring you a story I pulled out of my ass at random. The main character lives in the real world, and is obsessed with Death Note. Her name is Olivia, which makes her not an OC, but an older, worse, sexier, cooler me. Most of these people aren't OC's, but real people, with changed names. I made all the friends like Death Note, even though one doesn't. Have fun, and please be honest if my story bothers you in any way or form. This is the first chapter, but I assure you that all of the following chapters will get longer. Another thing! This is a MelloXOC thing, which means I am contradicting myself.

Sitting in the brightly lit detention room, I sigh. In my first month of junior year in high school, I had already gotten and not attended seven detentions. The teachers were such dolts, they didn't notice. Some little brat had told on me, so here I was. The teachers leave the room anyways, so I pull out my phone. I text my roommate Marie and tell her that I wouldn't be home. I click on my Ipod touch, and go to the Death Note game I have. On it, I had already written L's real name, however I wasn't a Kira supporter. I just hate L. I also had Nate River, because I am a die-hard Mello fan. I had assorted teachers, but I didn't have Amy Dwyer, the sorry bitch who told on me. I scrawl it on, and laugh quietly to myself. I look down into my bag with Mello on it. I got it at AnimeBoston. It also had Matt on it, but of course there was no Yaoi. I hate Yaoi, so it had Matt and Mello back to back, pointing guns. The blood splatters are from a ugly bastard who said Mello looked like a girl. Thats why I'm here by the way. I pull out Death Note Another Note, and giggle while reading the first part.

Another Death Note fan in detention turned to me, and said;

"Do you like Mello or Near better?"

I turn to her with my handmade "Team Mello" shirt, and say;

"Mello."

She smiled and said;

"Mello is so much better than Near. He is an albino sheep!"

"Totally! Do you like Yaoi?"

"Ugh, please tell me you like that shit!"

"No way!"

"My favorite pairing is Mello and Halle Lidner!"

"They belong together! It is totally apparent that he is fucking her."

"Totally."

Then the detention bell rings, and I had the girls number in my phone. Her name is Melissa.

Oh yeah, my name is Olivia.

Anywho, I hop into my car, and turn on the bluetooth, so I can hook up my Ipod. I turn on Misa No Uta (In Japanese, what else) and sing along in Japanese

"Ki o tsukete.

Kami-sama wa miteru

Kurai Yomichi

Wa te o tsunaide

kudasai"

Then my phone rings, playing Near's Theme B. It stands for one of my best friends, who although is an Near fan, I can overlook it because we've been best friends since before we liked Death Note. I pick up;

"Moshi-Moshi Olivia-chan!"

"Moshi-Moshi Collette-chan!"

"Olivia-chan, come to my house. Marie and Isabella are there now. Oh, and there's something you need to see..."

"What? Is it something awesome! Tell Olivia now!"

"Wait! It's a surprise!"

"Ugh! Olivia hates surprises!"

"Sayonara Olivia-chan!"

"Sayonara Collette-Chan."

I hang up. Oh yeah, I only talk in third person to my friends.

My Ipod turns, and changes to Mello's theme a, but I reach my friends house, before it gets good. I unplug my Ipod, and head inside.

All of a sudden something covers my eyes.

AN: Ooooo! A cliff hanger. Don't worry, she is safe inside her friends house.

Sexy bio funtime! :D

Okay, I'm giving you a bio of all the OC's.

Olivia: A short blond sixteen year old with green eyes. She wears glasses. She is aggressive, and over emotional. She is me, so that means she isn't a female version of Mello, don't worry. She also looks like me.

Sexual Orientation: Strait.

Melissa: A medium height fifteen year old. She has brown hair, and blue eyes. She is just a random character, who won't show up much more, except she'll call Olivia to talk about Death Note.

Sexual Orientation: Strait

Collette: A normal height sixteen year old. She has ginger hair, and blue eyes. She is passive, but very outgoing and bubbly. Olivia can forgive the fact that she likes Near, because they were friends before they liked Death Note. She shows up a lot.

Sexual Orientation: Strait

Maria: A normal height sixteen year old. She has brown hair, and brown eyes. She is quiet, and smart. Olivia's roommate, who tells her to pick up after herself. Olivia gets easily annoyed with her. Is a big Matt fan, and will show up a lot.

Sexual Orientation: Strait

Isabella: A tall sixteen year old. She has dark brown hair, which looks black, and very dark brown eyes. She is quiet and smart. Olivia met her before the Death Note craze, so can forgive the fact that she likes L. Will show up a lot.

Sexual Orientation: Strait

Coraline: A short, plump sixteen year old. She has light brown hair which is thin, and green eyes. She is rude and ego-centric yet charming and is able to seduce one with just words. When the Death Note characters show up, she is set to steal Mello from Olivia, and Matt from Maria for the fun of it. The friend group's rival. Will show up a bit, but not that much.

Sexual Orientation: Strait as hell. She is a homophobe.

Characters that show up: Mello, Matt, Near, and L.


	2. New to This World

AN: Chapter two! What's new? Well...read on to see!

"Wha!" I splutter indignantly at the hands covering my eyes.

"Unhand Olivia at once, Isabella-chan!" I continue.

I feel myself being dragged, and then I feel hands pushing me.

Gloved hands catch me, and a voice says "Why the fuck did you throw her?"

I open my eyes and Mello was looking into my eyes.

"AHHHHHH!" I scream.

"That's what I did Olivia-chan." Collette says.

By this point, I'm hyperventilating. I open my eyes, and see Mello's icy eyes replaced with goggle covered ones.

"Matt...Mello." I turn around.

"EWWW!" I screech.

"What?" L drawls.

At that point I'm snarling at Near and L.

Matt takes a cigarette out of the box in his pocket.

Maria blushes. "Be careful, those cigarettes just may be laced with nitroglycerine.." she says to him with a slight blush on her face.

Matt smiles at her. "I love that song."

"...me too"

"Olivia likes that song too!" I interrupted.

Maria grumbles.

Matt inched closer to her.

"What game are you playing?" she asked him shyly.

"Z-Zelda.." He said. He looked up from his game and looked her in the eyes.

But I'm bored with them now. Let's focus on Mello. _My _Mello. Who is mine.

In his hand was a chocolate bar.

_Ah ha! I was right! He __doesn't__ eat Hersheys!_ in his hand was a Cadbury bar much to my satisfaction. A caramilk..."Hey Mello. Did you know those are called CaraMELLO's here in America?"

"Holy shit! No way!"

"Yeah" I smiled and grabbed the bar from my pocket.

"Awesome!" He says.

He and I continue to have some conversation which I barely paid attention to because I was scanning his features.

His eyes were a piercing blue. His hair was gold like the rays of the sun.

He was wearing a tight leather vest. His arms were muscular. He also wore tighter leather pants. Tighter than his vest. Thank God he wasn't having an...yeah, although I wouldn't mind if he was.

Around his neck was a crucifix and around his wrist was a black and red rosary.

_So. Damn. Sexy._

_Now to focus on my other friends. Isabella was chatting with L, a slight blush on her face._

_Let's tune to their conversation._

"_Therefore, strawberry cake is far more superior than strawberries alone."_

"_Y-yeah" Isabella's expression: 8D_

_The is supposed to be a blush. It fails._

_Collette and Near are having a lame conversation that I do not care to speak about._

_Back to My Mello._

"_How are you so sexy?" I blurt out. Right as I said that, the room had gone quiet. Everyone turned to me, and Maria had that dumbass smile._

"_W-what?" he said, blushing slightly. Yes, Mello blushed._

_I could either go with it or pretend I didn't say anything. The latter was appealing but Mello is too smart to fuck with._

"_How. Are. You. So. Damn. Sexy?" I repeat slower._

"_Because I am." he said, regaining his cocky confidence._

_With that, he pulled me closer._

_Now remember that everyone was staring at me for asking Mello how he was so sexy, so my blush was as red as Matt's hair._

_His cocky confidence was turning me on! I had that feeling in the pit of my stomach that something was going to happen. Something I may or may not regret._

_He dragged me out of the room, and when he pressed his lips to mine, I told myself not to think._

_Right as he was about to deepen the kiss, the door flung open. An angry Collette stood there._

"_Don't think about doing anything on my bed!" She growled. "Olivia, come with me." She added._

_I went with her._

"_Are you seriously going to lose your virginity? To a character?" She asked._

"_Well...erm...umm...eh...yeah. I love him!" I said._

"_You barely know him. And he will have to go back."_

"_I...I had a dream..."_

"_Ok, Martin. Share your dream."_

_I looked at her, but continued._

"_A cat...Russetfur...she came to me, and told me 'Only you can decide...' So I think I decide whether they go back or not."_

"_You dreamt...of a cat?" She asked incredulously._

"_Yeah."_

"_What were you smoking?"_

"_Just pot..."_

"_?"_

"_Just kidding."_

_With that, I walked out. Mello on the couch._

_Something told me, that I was taking him home._

_AN: When I said Martin, I meant Martin Luther King Jr._

_My sister wrote a lot of this chapter. From "Matt takes a cigarette out of his box." To "'Because I am.' He said, regaining some of his cocky confidence."_

_I tweaked here and there, but she wrote most of it._

_Bio!_

_Russetfur: A russet colored she cat with green eyes. I don't own her, Erin Hunter does. She was the ShadowClan deputy, and Olivia's dream cat. She tells her what to do in dreams. She is from the Warrior Cats series._

_Tidbits, and shit!_

_Maria, Collette, Isabella, and Coraline are based off real people. Coraline used to be our friend, until we realized that she is a whiny bitch._

_Who Maria is based off, is actually my sister. Oh and the names of all were changed._

_Next update will be soon! :D_


End file.
